Falling Frost
by Emeraldbuttercup
Summary: When Bunnymund's teasing goes too far...
1. Shattered Frost

"Will ya stop that?!" Bunny snapped, glaring at the winter spirit next to him. Jack smirked, chuckling to himself as he watched the pooka clinging to the sides of sled as though for dear life. The furry warrior groaned, his eyes half closed as he tried to ignore his churning stomach.

"What are you talking about, you daft kangaroo? I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, ya are. Now quit it before my tail freeze off." Jack frowned at Bunny's words, and looked down at himself. The seat of the sled was frosting over, spiraling designs spreading. Bunny shivered, wrapping his large arms around himself for warmth. Jack quickly willed the frost to stop, feeling slightly guilty. As the spirit of snow and ice, he had a tendency for creating cold accidentally if he wasn't careful. And even though Jack would never admit it, it bothered him that to others his powers only brought discomfort.

"Right. Sorry, Bunny." Jack said apologetically, stuffing one hand into the pocket of his blue hoodie.

"It's fine, Jack." Tooth reassured Jack, turning around from the front of the sled with a soft smile. "I think your frost is so beautiful. I wish I could summon such delicate creations like that." She stared at the melting frost wistfully, noticing the finer details of its airy design.

"Easy for ya ta say that." Bunny grumbled, rubbing his paws together, giving Jack another glare. "Ya ain't sitting next ta him."

"Don't be such a scrooge, Bunny." North scolded, his eyes still fixed ahead as he drove the sleigh through the night sky. "You know Jack can't help but emanate cold, no? It es his talent." Sandy nodded in agreement. Bunny scowled, his emerald eyes narrowing.

"Fine. Take the little bugger's side. I just hope ya will eat ya words when I catch my death o' cold."

"Bunny…" Tooth warned, her face pitched into a light frown and hands dancing nervously over the colorful golden and sapphire feathers covering her lap.

"It's all right guys." Jack said offhandedly, his easy mischievous smile not quite reaching his eyes. He ran a hand through his shaggy white hair. "I don't need protection from the big bad kangaroo."

"Who ya callin' kangaroo, mate?" Bunny growled dangerously. His nerves were already on edge from this blasted sleigh ride, and if Jack thought for one moment Bunny was going to tolerate his snarky behavior, he had another thing coming. Bunny felt miserable and cold, and that insufferable sprite was just sitting there, gloating. The wind picked up, howling like untamed laughter, swirling around Bunny and nipping at his nose. Bunny winced as the numbness set in.

"Alright, Frostbite, I've had it!" Bunny shouted over the buffeting wind. He let go of the armrest and grabbed the front of Jack's hoodie, pulling him so that they were face to face. Jack's icy blue eyes widened at Bunny's sudden hostile manner. Bunny smirked at the shock on Jack's face. It felt good to channel his misery and fear into someone else. Jack grabbed Bunny's paws, trying in vain to twist out of his grasp. Bunny tightened his grip, determined to give Jack what he deserved.

"Now ya listen ta me, ya drongo." Bunny hissed, his ears flattening against his head. Jack stopped struggling and stared at Bunny, fear in his eyes.

"Bunny, what are you doing?" Tooth cried, her hands covering her mouth as she watched the intimidating pooka take out his pent-up anger on Jack.

"Ya selfish little gumby." Bunny spat, not taking his eyes off Jack. "No wonder ya only have a handful of believers. No one wants a personification of coldness. How are ya supposed ta be a guardian if all ya bring is sufferin'?" Bunny was too wrapped up in his rant, he missed the unshed tears brimming in Jack's eyes. With one motion, Bunny roughly pushed Jack away. Jack limply fell to the floor on the sleigh, his pale thin face slack.

"Bunny!" Tooth buzzed, her voice ripe with maternal fury. No one messed with her babies. "How dare you talk to our Jack like that! Take it all back right this instant!"

"Ya know it's true." Bunny said between gritted teeth. "And I'm sick and tired of this damned cold!" Furiously, Bunny slammed his fist into the frost patterning the bench.

Icy powder exploded everywhere, shining in the light like stars. Jack stared at the frost specks as they floated through the air. That second seemed to last an eternity. The fragile ice caught the sunlight and sparkled like prisms. In a trance, Jack reached out to the broken frost, the remains of his unique gift to the world.

Then the moment was over and the wind carried the frost away. Jack slowly brought his hand down. Pain like he had not experienced since he had joined the guardians grew in his chest. For a brief while, Jack had felt like he belonged. He had found a family, full of people who cared about him.

But now he saw the truth.

No one could love coldness. No one wanted him. He was worthless, friendless, _invisible._ He would always be alone because of who he was.

Alone.

He was angry with himself now, angry about how blind he had been. He should have known better than to trust, than to hope. Three hundred years of isolation had taught him nothing. He didn't remember standing, didn't remember drawing his hood over his head to shadow his face. But there he was, standing in front of Bunny, trembling rooted to the spot. His head was bowed in defeat and tightly gripping his staff in his shaking hands. There was nothing for him to say, nothing more he could do. He was doomed to spend eternity as the reject the whispering ghost heralding on the merciless season.

Bunny stared at the silent teen in front of him, the first thoughts of regret beginning to form. Before he could apologize, before he could take back what he said, Jack looked up at him. Bunny's words died in his throat. Jack's eyes revealed the true anguish the boy was feeling, the pain beyond Bunny's comprehension. It was the shattered look of someone who had sunk into despair and never fully healed. The pain that had lurked just beneath the surface now reared its ugly head. Bunny's anger left him instantly, his only thoughts on the broken boy in front of him.

"Jack, I-" Bunny stumbled, lost for words.

"I should have known." Jack whispered hollowly, his hair shadowing his face. In an instant Jack slammed the butt of his staff into the sleigh. The wind responded immediately, whirling around Jack like a miniature cyclone. And then Jack was off, shooting into the air and ride the wind away into the darkness.

"JACK!" Bunny cried, scrambling up and leaning over the side of the sleigh, searching the skies for the slight figure. But Jack was already gone.

* * *

**Yes, that was a one-shot- unless reviewers convince me otherwise. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Icy Breath

Tooth was a wreck.

It had been weeks now since Jack disappeared, and there had not been any sign of him. At first, guardians tried to give the poor boy his space. After all, they assumed he needed time to recover from Bunny's harsh words. Never had they seen their brave little snowflake so... so lost. They had glimpsed through Jack's carefree facade, and what they saw deeply disturbed them. Now they could see that Jack wore his upbeat attitude like armor, to avoid the blow he expected to fall.

As much as he had struggled to hide it, Jack still did not trust the guardians. Behind that careless grin, he was waiting patiently for him to reject him. He was smiling at grief, waiting for the fragile bond he had developed with the guardians to break.

Bunny had sliced through the little hope and trust Jack clung onto with his merciless words.

Ironic, how the guardian of Hope was the one to take the last remains of it from Jack. Any hope Jeld held onto for a better future, to be cherished and loved by a family had been crushed with the frost. He had been condemned back to the coldness, back to the suffering and loneliness.

Eternal loneliness.

The guardians saw the damage that had been done.

They just hoped they weren't too late.

After the first week, the guardians decided enough was enough. They had given Jack his space, but now they were getting scared. Their little snowflake had never been one this long. The guardians scoured the entire globe for their missing friend, but in vain. It was as if Jack had simply vanished, melting away like the frost he created. Teeth were left under pillows, eggs remained unpainted, the naughty and nice lists unchecked, and children given dreamless slumber. Over countless days the guardians abandoned everything to search relentlessly for their missing friend.

And still, Jack was gone.

* * *

Weeks later, Tooth lay curled in an armchair by a large window. All of the guardians had gathered together at the North Pole, reluctantly calling for a brief reprieve from their fruitless searching. Though Tooth wanted nothing more to fly off again, hunting the skies for her poor Sweet Tooth, she knew she would be useless to Jack in her exhausted state. Tooth fingered her feathers, a nervous habit of hers, and glanced up at her fellow guardians. Sandy lay on a pillow of dreamsand, passed out in front of the fire. North sat in the giant armchair opposite Tooth, head lolled back and snoring gently. Bunny sat hunched on the couch, his gaze fixed unblinkingly on the floor. His long grey ears were drooped back in defeat, his jaw clenched. Tooth knew that Bunny had been beating himself up over Jack's disappearance, but she offered him no comfort. He had been the one who had driven Jack away, after all. Tooth looked away, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. Though it was easier to blamed Bunny for everything that had occurred, Tooth knew deep down that they all had their hands in causing this disaster. She hadn't realized how insecure Jack still felt. She should have lent him her comfort, to help kindle the little hope he had. She should have striven to include him more, to get him to embrace his new family.

But she hadn't.

And he hadn't.

The windows of the North Pole shook violently as the howling wind pressed on them, still searching for her lost companion. Tooth put her hand to the window, giving her sympathy to Jack's faithful partner. The wind moaned in distress, swirling through the air before circling back. It caressed the window pane as though reaching for Tooth's hand. Tooth smiled sadly, her feathers ruffling slightly as the cold glass sent chills up her spine. The cold reminded her painfully of Jack. Her large amethyst eyes brimmed with tears, remembering the first time she had hugged him, and how he had carefully hugged her back. He had been so uncertain, yet so hopeful. How had she broken that trust? Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, and a hiccup escaped her lips. Bunny looked up instantly, his eyes softening as he took in Tooth's silently shaking form. He stood up slowly, hesitantly walking over to Tooth and placing his massive paw on her thin shoulder. Tooth looked up at him, tears clinging to her eyelashes.  
"We'll find 'im." Bunny said, trying to believe his own words. He squeezed Tooth's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't ya worry. Our Frostbite is one tough nut ta crack." Tooth nodded, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. The wind cried out louder, banging on the windows frightfully. The thrill of coldness returned to Tooth, and she shivered unconsciously. Bunny frowned, his nose twitching. His emerald eyes widened suddenly, and he stood up straighter, staring at the window. The wind picked up, as though responding to the sudden attention. It spiraled excitedly, the scent of snow and frost riding its back.  
"That ain't normal frost." Bunny whispered, rushing forward and pressing his paws against the window. He turned back to Tooth, his throat constricted.

"Jack." He whispered hoarsely, relief and wonder in his voice.

Tooth gasped, her hands covering her mouth. She felt weak with relief, and then she was crying unashamedly, tears streaming down her face. Her baby was out there, somewhere.

He needed her.

She wouldn't fail him this time.

"NORTH! SANDY!" Bunny yelled, running on all fours into the middle of the room. North was up in an instant, reaching for his twin swords.  
"What- what es happenin'?" North sputtered. Bunny grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face the window.  
"I can smell our Frostbite! He's somewhere out there!" Bunny yelled joyfully. Sandy, now awake, shot into the air, a trail of dreamsand following him. North's eyes widened.  
"Jack? He es close? Ve must find him! To the sleigh!" It was a testament to how anxious Bunny was that he didn't complain about riding in the sleigh, but rather bounded ahead, yetis grunting in surprise as he sped past.  
"Ve fly!" North roared, holding his sword above his head and charging after Bunny. Sandy zipped ahead, looping through the air happily.  
"You scout ahead, Tooth!" North yelled over his shoulder. Tooth nodded, leaping to her feet, her wings buzzing excitedly. She had to hurry, she couldn't loose the scent the wind had brought them. With trembling fingers she unlocked the window and pulled it open. The wind roared with delight, ruffling Tooth's feathers. There it was, the smell of freshly fallen snow and delicate snowflakes. Even in the North Pole Jack's scent was distinguishable from the frozen land. The wind pulled Tooth out of the window, buffeting her into the skies. It was guiding her to her dear Sweet Tooth, her secret snowflake-  
"I'm coming, Jack!" Tooth yelled as she swooped across the sky, finally opening up and daring to hope again.

* * *

**Wow! Over the past two days I got an overwhelming response for 'Falling Frost!" I was so amazed!** **A special thanks to The Wiccan Warrior for helping me when I was stuck. **

**Also... I need help.**

**Anyone willing to give suggestions for the plot would be extremely appreciated. I will try to incorporate any suggestions I can into the story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Frozen Tears

The wind let Tooth down gently in a forest, not far from Jack's frozen lake.

Tooth was surprised; the guardians had already searched Jack's home thoroughly. But Tooth trusted the wind, and didn't question its destination. Tooth lightly descended from the air, gracefully stepping down onto the forest floor. Frozen leaves crunched under her foot. Tooth scanned the forest with her amethyst eyes wide, but no Jack. The wind brushed against her like a cat, whispering for Tooth to follow it. Tooth hesitantly complied, pausing every so often in the dappled shadows to look for her Sweet Tooth. The slender birch trees shaded the forest with a canopy of silver, the wind whistling forlornly through their barren branches. This was an enchanted, sacred place, untouched by time. Tooth felt like an intruder, yet the place seemed to absorb her presence effortlessly. Tooth was so small compared to the endless winter. Overhead a raven called out mournfully from its perch, an inkblot on the white backdrop. Its lone call interrupted the silence, startling Tooth. The raven took flight, sailing between the trees. The wind picked up, urging Tooth to follow her new guide. Without hesitation, Tooth let her kaleidoscopic wings unfurl and carry her on the wind.

* * *

The raven and the wind lead Tooth to a sheer cliff face, not far from the frozen lake. Its unforgiving stone-gray bluff greeted her solemnly. But even its stoic appearance could not keep Tooth's heart from leaping when she saw it. There was a small cave level with the tree canopy, frost creeping out of the mouth of cave. Her Sweet Tooth was in there; she would bet her teeth on it. She zipped joyfully through the air toward the cave, the raven giving an indignant squawk as she hurled past it. She landed on the thin ledge in front of the cave, looking around eagerly. The inside of the cave was covered in a thin layer of ice, sparkling in the dim light. Icicles hung on the ceiling, like the fangs of gigantic beast lying in wait to devour her. Worry surfaced in Tooth's mind as she imagined her poor Jack holed up in the dark cave all alone. Her wings fluttered with agitation as she made her way into the cave.

"Jack?" She called, cringing as her voice echoed into the abyss she was entering. She swallowed, her mouth dry. A thousand images of herself were reflected in the ice around her. Tooth pressed on, her protective fire kindling her courage.

* * *

The farther she went, the darker it got. She was taking a winding path down, down, down…

Lining her small path were piles of ice. When Tooth took a moment to assess her surrounding, she noticed the ice was in the form of thousands, maybe millions, of pebbles. Tooth frowned, wondering fruitlessly what they were. She crouched to the ground, and picked one of the little ice stones up. The pile of ice shifted under her touch, the ice tinkling against each other like coins. Tooth held the ice stone to her face, squinting in the dim light. It was rather beautiful, like a single shining diamond. Tooth examined it, marveling how it didn't melt at her warm touch. Its surface was perfectly smooth, shaped like a teardrop-

Tooth blinked, a horrible thought entering her mind. She looked up, looking at the ice. She prayed she was wrong, though she knew in her heart that she wasn't. Guilt washed over her as she closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. These weren't normal ice stones.

These were Jack's tears.

Tooth felt sick at the thought. These were the tears from centuries of unimaginable pain. These were tears of loneliness, of suffering, of isolation. They were eternally frozen, an immortal reminder of those dark years. The guardians had taken Jack as one of their own, but that could not reverse the damage that had been done. Jack could forgive them, Tooth realized. But like these tears, he would never forget. Tooth opened her eyes, staring in horror at the tears glinting around her. They were mocking her, laughing at her.

_'You could have helped,'_ they seemed to taunt her, winking up at her. _'You could have eased his burden. But you didn't.'_

"Oh Jack…" Tooth whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Tooth?"

Tooth whirled around, staring up at bewildered face of Jack Frost. He was looking down at her, surprise etched into his features.

"Jack!" Tooth shrieked, flying at him. Jack stumbled back as Tooth knocked into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, as if she would never let go. He looked down at her, shocked, at her face pressed up against his chest. Cautiously, as if unsure of himself, Jack wrapped his arms around her in return. Tooth felt his comforting icy embrace surrounding her and instantly dissolved into tears of relief.

"Tooth! Tooth, are you all right?" Jack asked, trying to get a good look at the emotional tooth fairy, but Tooth just clung on even harder.

"Am-am I all right?" She hiccuped, squeezing her eyes shut as tears slid down her face. "I was so worried when you d-disappeared Jack-" And then she was sobbing even harder, burying her face into his hoodie. Jack rubbed her back soothingly in an effort to calm her, guilt clearly displayed on his face. They stood like that for a few moments, Tooth's shuddering gulps echoing around them.

"D-don't you _ever_ do that to me again." Tooth sniffled, her voice muffled. Jack just nodded wearily. Tooth finally broke apart from him, staring unblinkingly into his eyes. There was something different about him- there were dark bags under his eyes, his skin almost adopting a sickly gray colour.

"How did you find me?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff tiredly.

"The wind." Tooth answered simply. Jack nodded, as if he had expected that.

"Wind always was a worrier." The wind in response whirled around Jack motheringly, a ghost of a laugh echoing through the cave.

"I'm glad Wind brought you though, Tooth. I need company, just- just not from the others." Tooth frowned.

"The others are on their way, Jack. They should be here on the sleigh soon."

"They won't find me." Jack sighed, a smile toying with his lips. "Wind only brought you here." Jack said, turning away from Tooth and heading deeper down into the cave.

"Jack!" Tooth called, quickly going after him. Jack stopped and looked back at her expectantly.

"You have to come back." Tooth said hurriedly, staring at him with pleading eyes. Jack shook his head sadly.

"I can't face them again."

"You have to!" Tooth cried, grabbing Jack's arm. "You're a guardian now. What about the children, Jack?" Jack shrugged.

"You guys have been able to guard the children hundreds of years before I came along. Besides, you don't need me. All I bring is suffering." Jack said bitterly, quoting what Bunny had told him.

"You know that's not true!" Tooth cried angrily. "You saved the world from Pitch, remember? You rekindled belief in the last light! We need you!"

"Exactly!" Jack snapped, turning to Tooth and scowling. "You're exactly right! You need me to do your dirty work! When the going gets rough, let's just call on Jack Frost! Who cares if we've ignored him for the last three hundred years? We'll use him and after we're done we can just- just-" Jack struggled to come up with words to describe his poisonous feelings.

"We can just discard him like the broken puppet he is!" Jack growled. Tooth stared at him, stunned by his outburst.

"You know that isn't true." She said, her voice surprisingly steady. "So why are you saying that?" Jack grunted and looked away, clinging onto his staff as though for comfort.

"I'm not going back to the others, Tooth." Jack said wearily, his shoulders suddenly drooping. "I can't face them yet. Please try to respect that."

"So you want to come back here?!" Tooth asked, looking around the dark cave incredulously. She turned on Jack, her eyes lit up with protective fire.

"Fine." She said, her feathers ruffling. "Fine, I'll allow you time to- to think, or whatever. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Jack asked warily. Tooth stood up straighter, her jaw set.

"That I stay with you. I'm not abandoning you a second time."

"But what about your job?" Jack asked, aghast.

"My miniature fairies can do it for me." Tooth said firmly. "You're more important." Jack looked at the ground, silent for a while. At last he looked up, a shy smile on his face.

"All right. That is, if you're sure you want to stay here."

"Positive." Tooth said, no doubt in her voice. Jack visibly relaxed, and for a moment Tooth could imagine him as the child he really was, one that was afraid and craved company.

"Thanks, Tooth." Jack said, the sincerity and innocence in his voice touching. Tooth smiled back.

"You should get some sleep." She said worryingly, looking at the dark circles under Jack's eyes. Jack laughed softly.

"You sound like Wind." He said, before his face turned troubled.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked, allowing Tooth a brief glimpse at the chink in his armor.

"Of course, Sweet Tooth." Tooth said, ignoring how cold and dark the cave was. Jack nodded, his eyelids drooping. He held out his hand for her and she took it. He led her down, down deeper into the cave.

* * *

They reached a small round room in the cave. There were more icicles here, their twinkling sharp points winking down at them, but Tooth was unafraid. Jack would never let her get hurt by his creations. On the floor in carefully organized piles were trinkets Jack had collected over the years. Most were useless or broken odds and ends people had thrown away. But to Jack they were his most treasured possessions. To Tooth it reminded her of a magpie nest. Jack let go of her hand and nimbly made his way through the heaps of curiosities, overly careful not to upset them. It was both sweet and sad, the way he drew comfort from these oddments. Jack grabbed a bundle and made his way back to Tooth, grinning.

"Here." He said proudly, depositing the bundle on the floor. Tooth looked, surprised to find the bundle was a hodge-podge of threadbare blankets and worn quilts. Jack laid them out carefully as she watched, fascinated. He stood and smiled at her, gesturing to the blankets.

"For you." He stated happily. "I know it must be cold for you in here." He finished, giving me a weak smile. Tooth was touched by his thoughtfulness.

"But what about you?" Tooth asked anxiously.

"I have my snow bank." Jack said, nodding towards the opposite side of the room. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Thanks, Jack." Tooth said, yawning. Jack chuckled, tucking a hand into his hoodie's pocket and leaning on his staff.

"No problem. I really appreciate this, Tooth." Jack said awkwardly. "I- I don't like being alone."

"And you won't be." Tooth said soothingly, brushing Jack's pure white bangs out of his eyes. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, calmed by her touch. Tooth laughed softly.

"You should get to bed, Jack."

"Um-hum." He mumbled, eyes still closed. He opened them blearily, smiling at Tooth before stumbling over to his snow bank. Tooth let out a tinkling laugh as he fell face-first into the snow. She knelt and crawled under her own covers. They were surprisingly warm considering they were in a cave of ice for so long. Tooth snuggled in deeper until only her nose peeked out.

"Good night, Jack." She whispered, her voice echoing on the walls.

"Good night, Tooth." Came the echoes from the other side of the room. Reassured, Tooth allowed her eyelids to flutter shut. Maybe it wasn't too late to heal her little Sweet Tooth. True, just beyond the corner were chambers full of frozen tears, reminding her where she had failed. But there was also beauty, beauty everywhere in this quiet, enchanted place Jack called home. Tooth was excited, secretly thrilled to have ran away from her responsibilities. She was in a place where time stood still as the world passed by. She could have adventures with Jack and maybe, just maybe she could start to heal him. After all, what wasn't possible in this mysterious place? Tooth shivered with anticipation, snuggling further into the covers. Of course, the other guardians would be out of their minds with worry. But Jack needed her more than they did. She wasn't trying to be heartless, but that was the way it had to be. Tooth smiled as she fell asleep, a happy sigh escaping her parted lips. Visions of adventures flying around with the winter sprite filled her mind, carefree and joyous.

Had Tooth stayed up a little longer, she might have heard the whimpers of fear coming from the other side of the cave.

Had she seen Jack's sleeping panicked face and the black sand like a shadow about his head, she might not have mistaken the winter spirit as carefree. There was another heart wrenching whimper, and then the barest hint of a sinister chuckle from the shadows.

All that glitters is not gold.

* * *

**Ooh, I got chills up my spine just writing this!**

**Anyone notice how the cave represents Jack's character?**

**On the front there is beautiful, delicate frost. But if you go further, there are dangerous icicles (i.e. Jack's emotional barriers). If you go deeper, you are met with Jack's pain (the frozen tears), and then finally we get to Jack's treasure trove, which represents the hope he's hung onto. However, the icicles in the 'treasure trove' represent how easily that trust can be broken. Also, the cave goes on even further, representing just how utterly complicated our little Sweet Tooth is.**

**A Huge Thanks To:**

**demonsLOver, who helped inspire me to write about the frozen tears.  
**

**yuki100o, who said that the guardians shouldn't get off so easily for leaving Jack alone all those years.**

**DjinnAtwood, who sniffed out what was going on before I knew what was going on.**

**CAT GIRL 28, who suggested that Pitch should somehow be involved.**

**The Wiccan Warrior, who encouraged me to write about the wind.**

**Magiccatprincess, who liked Tooth's Point Of View so I decided to continue it.  
**

**Elizabeth-chan mangalover, who likes Tooth's no nonsense mama bear attitude!**

**I'm still not exactly sure what I'm doing, so suggestions are appreciated! I will try to incorporate as many suggestions as I can. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Bitter Cold

"No… stop it…" Tooth groaned, caught in the grogginess between alertness and slumber. The wind was stubborn though. It flew about Tooth's head anxiously, but to no avail. Its icy caress was ignored as Tooth burrowed deeper into the covers. The wind hovered above her, uncertain what to do next. With an impatient sigh, the wind spiraled into the air, only to hurl itself at Tooth's sleeping figure. The blankets were ripped away in an instant, sending Tooth skidding across the cave floor. Tooth yelped as she stopped unceremoniously in a heap of tangled limbs and feathers. She sat up, clutching her head while trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"Wh-what's going on?" Tooth yawned, blinking blearily. The wind howled in distress and started swirling around Tooth.

"What?" Tooth asked, her maternal instincts suddenly alert. At her words, the wind tugged at Tooth insistently, begging her to follow. Tooth stood shakily, brushing the ruffled feathers on her arm down.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked suddenly, noticing for the first time she couldn't sense the winter spirit's familiar frosty presence. The wind sighed unhappily and moaned quietly in Tooth's ear. Tooth allowed herself a cautious step in the direction the wind seemed to be pressing her in. The wind roared in delight, urging the tooth fairy onward impatiently. Deciding to trust Jack's invisible friend, Tooth let the wind blindly lead her through the icy cave, the darkness complete.

"Jack?" Tooth called again, her voice meek and small compared to the infinite spires of frozen tears she was passing. The wind sighed, grief thick in its voice as it trailed across the tears it had been unable to wipe away from its beloved companion.

Tooth, despite her forced hopefulness, was beginning to have her doubts.

Could she ever fix what had been broken?

But she had to hope. It was the only light she held onto in the suffocating darkness.

Tooth continued her winding way, trusting the invisible and believing the impossible.

* * *

Tooth reached the mouth of the cave before she found her quarry. When she made out his silhouette against the gray early morning sky, Tooth sighed in relief. Tooth cautiously fluttered over to Jack, stopping only a few feet behind the slight figure. Jack was balanced on the tip of an towering stalagmite made entirely of ice, his bare feet hugging its shining surface. One arm was draped over his knee carelessly, while the other held on firmly to his staff. The boy seemed oblivious to her presence, his gaze focused on the forest below as the first rays of sunlight shone from the horizon. Tooth let her wings drop her lightly onto the cave floor. Shivers ran up her spine as the ball of her foot touched the icy ground. Tooth wrapped her arms around herself as a source of warmth and comfort, and lightly walked toward to Jack. Mustering up her courage, she tapped him on the shoulder. Jack started, turning his head to face her, his crystal blue eyes dull with fatigue. Even though Tooth had startled him, Jack did not fall off his lofty perch but maintained perfect poise.

"Tooth." Jack said hollowly, sounding faintly surprised. "You're awake." Tooth nodded, looking up at Jack with a faint frown. The bags under his eyes seemed to have only worsen since last night. Tooth reached up and cupped his face in her hand, her frown deepening when Jack shied away from her touch.

"You don't look so well, Sweet Tooth." Tooth worried, her large amethyst eyes alight with concern. "Do you feel under the weather?"

"I'm fine, Tooth." Jack sighed. "I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" Tooth asked, her feathers ruffling protectively. It pained her to see Jack like this, so lost and worn. Where was her beloved carefree boy that flew laughing through the night sky, the shadow against the moon? Jack's face was almost unrecognizable to her now, the shadow of his bangs covering his eyes from view.

"It was..." Jack frowned suddenly, his eyebrows drawing together. "I- I don't remember." Jack realized, troubled. He wore the same pained expression that he had when he tried remembering his past life, before he had seen his memories. But a moment later it was gone with a shrug of his thin shoulders.

"I guess I was just restless." Jack dismissed, though he didn't seem convinced of his own words. Unconsciously he gripped his staff tighter.

"And so you came out here?" Tooth asked, leaning against a stalagmite and gazing up at Jack.

"Yeah." Jack sighed, smiling softly at the horizon. "Before I became a guardian- when I was alone- I would come up here almost every morning to watch the sun rise. I would sit up here, watching the sky burn bright with radiant colors. I would think until the morning came."

"Think about what?" Tooth asked. Jack stiffened, a detail not missed on Tooth. Slowly Jack stood on his perch and jumped down, drifting gracefully onto the cave floor, as weightless as a snowflake. Tooth frowned. It wasn't like her Sweet Tooth to ignore her. Not at all. A small nagging worry seemed to pester her at the back of her mind.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Tooth said quickly, leaping into the air and darting through the air over to Jack. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No problem." Jack said carelessly, though his expression said otherwise. "I just..." He searched for words, his sentence dying.

"What?" Tooth asked, cocking her head and flying around Jack. Jack shook his head, then brushed his white bangs out of his eyes in annoyance.

"You wouldn't understand." He said, his tone carefully warning her to leave the subject alone. Tooth stuck her lower lip out, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"How am I supposed to help you if you won't even talk to me?" She asked impatiently. Why couldn't her Sweet Tooth see what to her seemed blatantly obvious?

"I don't need you to help me." Jack said stubbornly, stuffing one hand into the pocket of his hoodie. "All I said is I wanted your company, that's all."

"But you need to talk to someone, Sweet Tooth." Tooth said, looking Jack straight in the eyes. Jack grunted and turned away.

"I can't talk to you about it." Jack said, scowling. "You could never understand. None of you understand." Jack looked back at Tooth, but this time his eyes were full of anger. "Can't you see it, Tooth? I'm alone. Completely and absolutely... alone." Jack gestured to the ice cave behind us, his last word echoing hauntingly back at us. Jack turned back to Tooth, his eyes showing the hurt he still felt right underneath the surface. "Can't you see I'm tired, Tooth? I'm tired of only being used. I will never belong. To the other guardians, I will always be- invisible." Jack sighed in defeat, gripping on his staff for support. Tooth stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"Jack... you know the guardians love you. You're our little snowflake, and nothing Bunny says can change that. We would never use you. You're one of us." Tooth placed her hands on Jack's thin shoulders.

"We are your family, Sweet Tooth."  
Jack looked up at her hopefully, the spark in his eyes rekindling. But then there was a flash of amber, so fast Tooth thought she may have imagined it- and Jack was scowling angrily at her.

"My family died three hundred years ago, Tooth." Jack spat coldly, his words cutting into Tooth like a knife. "I didn't even remember them until it was too late. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Where were you then with my memories, Tooth?" Tooth flew back, stumbling in shock at Jack's attack. Jack advanced on her, furious. "You're no better than the rest of them, are you? You used my own memories against me so I would defeat Pitch for you. They were mine!" Jack's words lashed out, his crystal eyes turning a tortured indigo. Tooth's shocked expression grew at the sight. Never had she seen the guardian of Fun so angry. "Do you understand now, Tooth?" Jack hissed. "Do you see why I can't go crawling back to the guardians? I was used by everyone. I was just a tool. You never cared about me, not really. No one does. At least, not anymore. But what did you think would happen, Tooth?" Jack stepped forward and Tooth sank to the ground, looking up at the winter spirit with wide eyes. "Did you think you could give me a shiny new quarter and everything would be alright? You are no better than the rest of th-"

_Plash!_

Jack stumbled back as the snowball hit his face. Tooth sat frozen in place, her arm still outstretched from her throw. The cave was as quiet as death as Jack wiped the snow off his face. He stared at Tooth, utterly stunned.

"What did you do that for?!" He asked, momentarily shocked out of his towering fury. Jack looked like the same young spirit again, his eyebrows pinched in confusion. Tooth seized her opportunity and flew to her feet.

"Oh Jack!" Tooth cried, grabbing Jack's wrist urgently. "Don't you see? These horrid words aren't yours!"

"What?" Jack said, baffled. Tooth continued in her rapid-fire way, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Something's dreadfully wrong. I know you better than you think. You might have your doubts sometimes and have a hard time trusting us, but I know that you know the things you just said aren't true!" Jack blinked, looking a little dazed as he struggled to comprehend Tooth's words.

"Huh?"

"These aren't your thoughts, Jack. They are someone else's." Tooth intoned, allowing a flicker of fear to enter her voice. Jack's crystal eyes grew wide, and he gripped his staff tightly.

"What- what do you mean by that?" Jack asked breathlessly. "You don't think-"

"I'm sorry Jack, but this is out of my control." Tooth cut in, her heart pounding. "I have to get the other guardians."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be wanting to do that, dear." Said a silky voice from the shadows of the cave. There was a high-pitched whiny, and dozens of Nightmares galloped through the air, tendrils of black sand swirling behind them. Before Tooth could move they were already there, filling the mouth of the cave and blotting out the light of the rising sun. The neighs filled the air like terrible screams, the darkness almost complete. There was a rustle of movement, and Tooth whipped around to stare in horror as none other than Pitch Black materialized out of the shadows, his deadened gray hand resting upon Jack's shoulder.

"Oh no." Pitch whispered, his glowing amber eyes soaking in Tooth's fear. He smiled, his pointed fangs bared like a wolf. Jack was staring up at Pitch, speechless for once. A hint of a smug smile graced the Nightmare King's colorless lips.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere."

* * *

**Ooh, I hope you guys have as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it! **

**The reviews for my last chapter were outstanding! A big thanks for the people who liked my use of symbolism for the cave. And huge thanks to The Wiccan Warrior.**

**Also, I need help… again.**

**What should be Tooth/Jack's relationship? Maternal or romantic? The next chapter is going to be pretty intense and full of surprises, but I have to know what you guys think of their relationship to finish the chapter. I will be keeping count of reviews, and the most reviews for either maternal/romance will win. I'm curious as to what you guys will think! Please review! **

**Suggestions are always needed. They feed the imagination.**


	5. Hidden Fear

**Maternal Tooth wins by a staggering sixteen reviews! Thanks to everyone who gave their opinion!**

* * *

"Pitch." Jack whispered, his crystal blue eyes widening with shock. He stumbled away from Pitch, his expression dazed. Jack stepped in front of Tooth defensively, his gaze never leaving the Nightmare King. Tooth peered over Jack's shoulder, her cheeks flushing in anger as she stared at her old enemy. She would never forgive Pitch for imprisoning her fairies and harming her Sweet Tooth.

"We defeated you." Jack said slowly, his tone wary. He pointed the crook of his staff at Pitch warningly. "So why are you back?"

The Nightmare King stood still, looking down his nose at Jack disdainfully. Smoothly Pitch began to pace, his amber eyes burning into Jack's skin. Jack gripped his staff uneasily, moving to make sure he was always between Pitch and Tooth. In the background, the skeletal Nightmares surrounded him and Tooth, their screams echoing like nails on a chalkboard. Their eyes winked out of the darkness, fiery and bloodthirsty. Pitch smiled evilly, like a wolf on the verge of attack.

"I'm disappointed, Jack." Pitch said silkily, his words flowing through the darkness like poison. "I'd thought you'd remember what I told you when we last met. You can't defeat fear." Pitch held out his arms, his smile widening. "The return of fear was inevitable. And this place-" Pitch laughed softly. "I'd suppose I'd have to thank you for my return. This place- if only you could see it the way I do!" Pitch stared around the room, his eyes alight with satisfaction. "I can feel every day you roamed these passages alone. I can feel your hopelessness, your desperation. Though you faced the world as a childish imp, inside these walls you dropped your masquerade. This is where you came when you couldn't go on; when you were so broken you buried yourself from the rest of the world. This was your cavern of never-ending pain, the one crack in your flawless mask." Pitch's grin faded, and he turned to face Jack with a sense of finality.

"This is were you will die, your final breath filled with fear."

_"Pitch!" _Tooth screamed in frustration, pushing the stunned Jack aside and fluttering up to the Bogeyman, face to face. If Pitch was surprised by the fairy's outburst, he didn't show it. He just smirked at her, his deadened spidery fingers intertwining as he awaited her to speak.

"You've been tormenting my Sweet Tooth, haven't you?! You've been messing with Jack's mind!"

"You would be surprised how easy it was." Pitch said with a smile that made Tooth want to hit him. "It only took a bit of my coaxing for Jack's worse fears to be brought back. But I will admit, at first he did resist my attempts." Pitch said, sneering at Jack. "He continued despite me to believe in the guardian's good will. I needed more than just my nightmare sessions with Jack to push him over the edge, to allow him to sink back into despair."

"Bunny." Tooth moaned, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Pitch said, obviously pleased at Tooth's realization. "His words and my nightmare's effects were just enough to break Jack's spirit. Don't you agree?" Pitch gloated, ignoring Tooth and striding over to Jack. Jack's eyes were narrowed, his teeth clenched together as he struggled to keep calm. He had fallen prey to Pitch's trick, but he'd die before giving Pitch satisfaction for it. Jack wanted to yell and rage at Pitch, to take all of his confusing emotions of fear and helplessness and make it into horrible anger. When Jack fought, he couldn't feel this, this suffocating feeling of helplessness. Jack itched to attack, to unleash his powers onto the Nightmare King.

But he couldn't fight.

If he did, he would leave Tooth in Pitch's merciless clutches. He wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt because of his stupid mistakes.

A sense of hopelessness crashed over Jack. This felt like drowning in the lake all over again. He was helpless, trapped, so alone and frightened-

"That's right, Jack." Pitch purred, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "Oh, it feels delicious to be feared again!"

"I'm not afraid of you." Jack said, trying in vain to smile cockily at Pitch. His expression ended up more as a grimace. When was the last time the Guardian of Fun had smiled? Pitch towered over Jack imperviously, watching the spirit waver slightly. Pitch raised one spidery finger to Jack's chin, moving it so they were staring eye to eye.

"To think," Pitch stared, his voice contemplative. "To think your own unbridled fear restored me to power. Poetic justice, indeed." Jack grabbed Pitch's hand and pushed it away, his anger boiling over. Jack grasped his staff with both hands and held it against Pitch's chest.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Jack snarled.

"I'm afraid you're not in control anymore, Jack." Pitch said, a small smile on his colorless lips. "This is _my _place now. Your old home will become my new throne of power." And Pitch melted into the shadows, his chuckle echoing off the walls. Jack twirled around, searching for the Nightmare King.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!" Jack yelled in frustration, finally losing his composure. There was a scream behind him, Jack turned around, his heart pounding wildly-

Pitch stood behind Tooth, his long fingers wrapped tightly around her neck. Tooth was clawing the bogeyman savagely, but he remained as stoic as ever. Looking at Jack's horrified face, Pitch growled.

"You and the guardians shall suffer for what you did to me, starting with the fairy."

"_Jack... go..." _Tooth choked, her eyes pleading Jack to try and save himself.

"I'm not leaving you!" Jack shouted, his voice cracking. "It's me you want, Pitch! So come and get me! GET ME INSTEAD!"

"No." Pitch retorted coldly. "But don't worry, your time will come soon enough-"

With a scream of fury, Jack aimed his staff at Pitch, ice shooting through the air in a flash of crackling blue light. Pitch responded with astonishing quickness, letting go of Tooth and deflecting the ice with a powerful sweep of black sand. Tooth staggered away only a few steps before falling to her knees, retching painfully as she got oxygen back into her deprived lungs. Jack's senses seemed to heighten as his fury mounted at Pitch.

"This is your last chance, Pitch." Jack said, trying to sound brave. "I don't want to fight you. Leave now."

"But it's just getting good!" Pitch cried gleefully, his eyes flaring with malevolent light. He took a step forward, both hands swirling with black sand. Jack stood in front of Tooth's shuddering form. There was no way he could win this fight. Not trapped as he was with countless nightmares and the Bogeyman. It had been his own fear that had trapped him and Tooth in here. But he could not let Tooth pay for his own weakness.

He would save Tooth, or die trying.

And with that thought on his mind, the fight began.

* * *

**Cue the dramatic music! What do you think of this chapter? Is it good? What do you think about Pitch, Tooth, and Jack?! The more reviews, the faster I write! And I can promise you right now, the next chapter is going to be intense. So review!**

**Thank you to everyone who voted for Jack/Tooth relationship! It will now be strictly maternal. **

**Also, does anyone have any suggestions for chapter titles? Any suggestions would be appreciated.**

**Should Baby Tooth make an appearance? Tell me what you think!**


	6. Reflection

A cobalt spark, crackling with unconstrained raw energy formed in Jack's hands. It danced up his fingertips, ice particles flying in the miniature cyclone. Jack drew back his arm, his eyes as cold and powerful as a winter storm. His dark eyebrows were set with resolution- he would protect Tooth at all costs. Perhaps that was what lay at the core of Jack's being, his secret strength and fatal flaw combined.

Jack, above all else, was selfless.

His intense love for others fueled his courage. His love was what drove him to give his own life to save his little sister's that fateful day on the frozen lake. And even now, despite the pain and utter torment of being cast aside for three hundred years, Jack knew with all his heart, with all his _being_, he would give his life gladly to save the guardians. Jack's isolation hurt him deeply, being invisible all those years. And yet, even after being rejected and ignored by all, he was willing once again to give up everything for them.

Jack didn't know if he would ever be accepted. After all, even without Pitch whispering in his ear, he still doubted the guardians would ever really include him. To embrace him like the family he craved.

But he loved them all the same.

Deep down, Jack allowed himself to believe.

Jack was never going to escape this place. He knew he was fated to die here. But he would save Tooth.

Jack Frost was a true Guardian.

* * *

**I cried while writing this.**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but it seemed like it needed to stand alone. Besides, the next chapter will be published tomorrow if all goes well, so I don't feel too bad about publishing this. **

**Please let me know you are reading this and review.**

**Inspiration for this chapter comes from this ROTG fan's video, combining Jack Frost and a touching version of 'Titanium'. You can check it out typing in 'Jack Frost Titanium' in Youtube. The correct video is made by AssassinKnockOut. I highly encourage you to watch the video, as it captures perfectly what I'm trying to convey through 'Falling Frost'.**


	7. Snowstorm

Jack hurled the icy blast at Pitch, then brought his staff up high and swiped it viciously through the closest nightmares. The nightmares exploded into black sand in an instant, leaving their brethren screaming for vengeance. Pitch had easily deflected Jack's missile and was steadily advancing, his eyes promising pain. In a single moment, the nightmares charged, their manes flying like whips out behind them. His staff was a flash of light in the darkness, tearing through legions of nightmares. The fight became an endless blur as adrenaline pounded through Jack's veins. A dying scream from a nightmare, Jack's heart pounding in his ears, and that triumphant laughing from Pitch surrounding him-

"_Aah_!" Jack twirled around to see Tooth shouting in agony, curling into a small ball with one wing bent at an odd angle. Pitch stood next to her, a sickening grin on his face. Tooth whimpered pitifully, struggling to get up and defend herself, but she yelped as her broken wing moved and fell back to the ground, panting.

"Did that hurt, little fairy?" Pitch cooed, his lips curling into a smirk. He bent down over Tooth, inspecting her wing with satisfaction. Tooth watched him fearfully as Pitch trailed one spidery finger on the wing teasingly. Tooth flinched, her breathing becoming more shallow. Pitch leaned over Tooth, his humor fading fast. "It doesn't hurt near enough, fairy. Try not being believed in. Now _that_ hurts. Your pain is only begin-" Jack hurled his icy energy at Pitch with all his might, his staff cutting through the air with wicked speed. Pitch did not have time to defend himself from the attack and was blasted back, flying through the air like a gigantic bat. Pitch landed on the opposite side of the cave, groaning but not severely injured. Jack turned back to Tooth, his heart skipping a beat at the unnatural angle of her wing. He made his way over, slashing through any nightmares that dared to try and separate them. Jack stood next to Tooth, furiously pushing the nightmares back from her shivering form.

"Don't worry, Tooth." Jack said, looking down at her with something akin to panic. "I- I'll get you out of here, I swear." Tooth smiled weakly up at Jack before wincing as her wing shot fiery pain throughout her entire side. Around them, the nightmares pawed the ground excitedly, sensing their prey's weakness. They charged at the couple, nostrils flaring as they smelled fear wafting off them. Giving Tooth a brief worried glance, Jack growled and pushed onward. Jack's reflexes took on a mind of their own as he desperately tried to hold his ground and cover Tooth at the same time. Corrupted dreamsand exploded all around him, making it hard to see. Jack turned around desperately, his wide crystal eyes searching hopelessly through the massive waves of enemies.

"Wind!" Jack shouted despairingly. A howl answered Jack's cry as the wind flew as quickly as it could to Jack's side. Jack could feel its reassuring caress down his arm, its soothing whisper gave him renewed hope. They fought back to back, the wind pushing the nightmares back, howling with protective rage. Jack continued to fight the nightmares, though at the edge of his vision he could make out Pitch's shadowy figure advancing angrily, almost upon him. Tooth struggled to get up from the floor, but her eyes seemed unfocused. Angry red streaks stood out on her neck where Pitch had wrapped his fingers. Jack boiled inside at the sight. And just like that, there was a quick flare of pain- Jack yelped, his hand flying up to his face. A warm trickle of blood met his fingertips, staining his pristine white skin. But there was an uncomfortable, hot prickling sensation emanating from that one point on his slashed cheek. Horrified, Jack realized that the corrupted dreamsand was already starting to infect the wound. He wiped his cheek hastily, but the prickling sensation grew. Jack began to feel the beginnings of feverish heat spreading throughout his body. Jack turned in the direction the attack had come from.

"That was just a taste of what's coming, Jack." Pitch leered, like a spider watching a fly struggle in its web. "Imagine the pain you would feel if I shot my next arrow… there." An inky black arrow formed in Pitch's hands, and smoothly Pitch drew it back, aiming straight at Jack's heart. Jack blanched, his eyes trained on the arrow's needlelike tip. There was no way Jack could move to defend himself before the arrow embedded itself in his chest. Jack tore his eyes away from the arrow to stare defiantly into Pitch's cruel eyes.  
Pitch released the arrow. Tooth's screams were stripped away as a shock of wind threw itself at the arrow, knocking it off course. The arrow sailed past Jack by mere millimeters. Jack staggered back disbelievingly, clutching his chest as if to feel for himself the arrow hadn't struck true.

"W-wind." Jack breathed, so softly that only the wind heard him. It flittered over to Jack and tousled his hair, taking its own comfort from being near the spirit. It longed to wipe away the crimson staining her companion's face, but it could not. The air itself trembled with worry. Pitch snarled and then renewed his attack, and the moment of peace ended. Jack deflected the attacks, but his defenses were becoming weaker. He itched to attack Pitch only, to throw himself at the Nightmare King until he surrendered. But he would not leave Tooth, and because of that his options were dwindling. The oppressive darkness was closing in.

It was then Jack knew what he had to do.

He only hoped he had the courage to do it.

"Wind!" Jack cried out, never taking his eyes off his opponents. The answering howl echoed across the cave, filled with concern. Jack kicked through a Nightmare and used the crook of his staff to send an entire line of enemies crashing.

"I need you to get the others." Jack grunted, "Bring them here." The wind cried that it would not, that it could not leave its sprite to Pitch's mercy. The wind whispered that it was and would be always there for Jack, even though it was but an invisible haunting breeze. They were all alone together.

"I know, I know." Jack said, his eyes growing weary from fighting so long. His voice came out in short gasps. "But- I need them now. P-please." The wind cried and shouted and the injustice of it all- it could not abandon him!- but it would follow his orders anyway. As a final gift, the wind wrapped itself around Jack, flying faster and faster. And then the wind shot out with unheard of force in all directions, causing the nightmares to fly back. Even Pitch stumbled backwards, his arm above his face as if to ward off a blow. The wind escaped up the passageway, frightened but determined.

* * *

**I checked my inbox this morning and had to do a double-take. How many new followers?! I was a little stunned, to say the least. **

**To all readers new and old: I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing. Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions or insights are always welcomed!**

**In case you're wondering, Baby Tooth will make an appearance later in the story. Thanks to everyone who voted!**

**Any other chapter title suggestions? Any ideas are appreciated!**


	8. Bloodstained Snow

The North Pole was as quiet as death. The usual humming, swirling, and grinding of the toys was absent. No model airplanes flew through the air; no yetis ran about the workshop hectically preparing for the holiday of Wonder. Indeed, the place was all but abandoned except for the occasional stray elf, its pointy hat drooping and its bell dragging forlornly on the ground. One elf in particular waddled sadly into the Globe Room. There in front of the massive stone fireplace were three silhouetted figures. The tallest figure paced agitatedly in front of the flickering flames, gray eyes flattened in exhaustion and worry. Unconsciously Bunny twirled a boomerang in his gigantic paws, clinging onto it as though for comfort. A few feet away reclining in an enormous armchair was North, staring at the tapestry above the mantle and pulling on his long white beard in thought. His bushy eyebrows were contracted together, his normally bright eyes filled with childish belief and wonder were dulled. North sighed, his belly deflating in defeat. The third and final figure next to the fireplace was nowhere near as tall as the other two. Huddled on a cloud of twinkling dreamsand floating in midair, Sandy kept his deep golden eyes firmly fixed on an object in his hands. It was one of his own creations, a delicate snowflake made of the fine sand. It sparkled up at him, the thin veins connecting in a perfect geometrical pattern. Memories of Bunny's harsh words to Jack over his frost clouded the Sandman's mind. With a silent drop of his shoulders, Sandy waved one small hand over the snowflake. The sand shifted form, and a moment later Sandy was holding a gold tooth. Sandy smiled sadly, thinking how if Tooth were here how she would excitedly tell him it was an upper left incisor. Sandy examined the tooth absently, imagining Tooth's cheerful chatter as she flittered through the air excitedly. The North Pole wasn't the same without Tooth's tinkling laughter echoing down the halls. There was a sudden clatter of noise. Sandy looked up, the tooth dissolving in his hands. Bunny sat on his haunches in front of the fire, his paws covering his eyes.

"This is all my fault." Bunny said tightly, his voice oddly strained. Remorse and self-digust were thick in his voice. North leaned forward in his seat, his sympathetic eyes on the pooka.

"It es all our faults." North rumbled, his large hands clutching the arms of his titanic chair. "Ve should have worked 'arder to get Jack to trust en us. Ve forget too often zat our Jack es only a child."

"An abandoned child." Bunny added, his voice holding a slight tremble to it. "How could I have been so heartless ta the little ankle-bitah? He wasn't even doin' anything wrong." Bunny's voice caught and he stopped talking, instead crouching motionless on the floor.

"Ve will find them." North said, trying to project a confidence he didn't have. "Ze yetis already have been dispatched around the globe searching for our lost guardians. Many of Tooth's fairies have also been searching."

"But they still haven't found them yet, have they?" Bunny asked dully. "My googies haven't detected them either. How could two guardians disappear without a trace?" To that question, none of them had the answer. There was a heavy grief-laden silence as they all contemplated the dire situation. Sandy was the first to disrupt the silence, surprisingly. Two sand images formed above his head- a snowflake and a tooth side by side. Then both dissolved into a question mark.

"I'm sure zey are together, Sandy." North said solemnly. "Zat es what worries me. Tooth would have already brought Jack back unless something vasn't right."

"Don't." Bunny growled, turning to glare at North with pain-filled emerald eyes. Eyes that had not closed, but had been determinedly searching since Jack had flew away. "It's bad enough I drove Frostbite away, mate. Do ya think I wanna hear Tooth's gone as well? She's only been gone since yesterday. Maybe she got caught in a storm or-"

"All of our forces combined are out hunting for her, and you think our brave Tooth got lost in a storm?" North asked, massaging his temples wearily. Both North and Sandy jumped as Bunny slammed his fist against the floor in frustration.

"I know!" The pooka yelled, his shoulders shaking with guilt and suppressed exhaustion. "I know it ain't likely. I just don't want to give up hope." Shocked silence met his words. Sandy hesitantly floated over to Bunny, patting his fur consolingly. North slowly stood, looming over the two other guardians. He folded his arms, his two tattoos prominently displayed.

"Ve shall not ever give up hope. Ve will never-" But North's powerful voice was drowned out by a sudden inhuman wail. Through a nearby window flew in a hysterical wind, sending all in its path crashing. It plowed into the Globe room with enough force to shake the entire room. Sandy went tumbling chaotically through the air as the emotional wind bounced off the walls frantically. North lost his balance and fell back into his armchair with a surprised cry. As the elves fled for cover, their high-pitched shrieks unheard over the despondent laments of the invisible force of nature. Only Bunny kept his head through the turmoil. He stood, planting his large feet onto the ground firmly. His large eyes narrowed slightly before they grew large with astonishment and hope.

"Oi! Do ya know what this means?!" Bunny cried, puzzling the others with his joyous gaze. The pooka laughed with relief, his pent-up emotions finally escaping at the turn of fate. He spun to face the direction the wind was blowing excitedly. "The wind can lead us to Jack!" Bunny said, hardly daring to believe his own words. An exclamation point appeared over Sandy's head as the small man was jostled through the air. North struggled to sit up, peering at Bunny over his massive belly.

"You can lead us to him?" North asked, his voice once again filled with wonder.

"Yes- yes!" Bunny laughed, his shoulders shaking with relief. He blinked the tears forming in his eyes away, refusing to loose his stoic appearance in front of his colleagues. But the happiness seemed too much to bear. He was going to find Jack and make amends, and he would never ever leave the poor winter spirit alone- Jack had to know how important he was to the guardians, how important he was to Bunny. Everything would be okay now-

Bunny's ears stood alert as the pooka caught a scent on the wind. His newfound elation died as quickly as it had come. Now he was trembling not with relief, but with alarm and fear.

"B-blood." Bunny gasped. North's face fell.

"Vat do you mean?" He asked, finally managing to sit upright. Sandy finally crash landed onto the cushioned couch and looked up, horrified. Though he never spoke, Sandy was always the first to understand what others were saying. The wind moaned again, its voice rising with urgency.

"Jack's hurt." Bunny choked, his fists clenched at his sides. Sandy stood, waving his arms frantically at the other guardians.

"Vat es it, Sandy?!" North asked, already unsheathing his twin swords in preparation to go rescue their youngest guardian. Sandy offered his hand to North, palm outstretched. North peered at the small man's hand bemusedly, before reeling back.

_"Rugatel'stvo!_" North swore, slashing his sword through the air angrily. "That es black sand." Sandy nodded, an image of the Nightmare King floating above his head.

"Pitch is involved?!" Bunny sputtered, trying to keep up with the conversation. Anger boiled inside of him, threatening to burn away all in its path. Bunny stood straighter, his warrior-like instincts taking control under the stress.

"Right, change of plans. Frostbite obviously needs us _right now_. Since it'll take ya drogos too long to follow the wind, I'll go on ahead. Ya two will follow as fast as ya can." Bunny held a paw up to silence the already protesting North. "I got to do this, North. Frostbite's in danger." North had turned red in the face, but his protests trickled to a stop. Sandy nodded slowly, his kind face fierce with determination. At last North's broad shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Very well. But hurry, my friend." Bunny nodded, and crouching onto all fours.

"I'll see ya back at the Pole with our Frostbite in two shakes of a rabbit's tail." Bunny said, and just like that he was gone, a blur of motion as he sped down the halls of the North Pole. All emotion left the pooka as he willed himself to run faster and faster. This was his chance to redeem himself, and he refused to let it slip by. The wind roared in his ears as Bunny ran across the barren wasteland, following the scent of blood.

* * *

**Ooh, here we go. Things are about to get pretty intense. Buckle your seat belts- this is going to be a bumpy ride.**

**Hold on tight.**

**Review. **


	9. Falling Frost

The nightmares were closing in.

Tooth moaned, her head swimming with the mounting pain. She felt so pitiful from her position on the ground, unable to enter the fray. Her broken wing lay at an awkward angle underneath her, making it so she was afraid to move. The pain had subsided to a manageable dull throb, but the slightest movement could send pain flaring through her entire body. Tooth could sense Jack standing over her, his legs firmly planted on either side of her. He had retreated as far as he dared. She could feel the coldness emanating from his skin, numbing her pain considerably. She could hear his labored breathing as he summoned again and again the icy blue energy against the impending enemies. But Jack's attacks were becoming more erratic and less controlled. His knees were trembling and his face was so pale it practically glowed. His eyes were wild like a cornered animal. Tooth wanted nothing more than to get up and help him, but that was impossible now.

"Give up, Jack." Pitch said lazily, unfazed at the winter spirit's attacks. "I'm getting tired of this game. I've been waiting for this moment for far too long." Pitch leaned forward eagerly, his merciless amber eyes meeting Jack's hopeless crystal ones. They stared into each other's eyes with utter loathing.

Pitch raised both arms into the air, his cruel eyes never leaving Jack's. All of the nightmares responded to Pitch's motion instantaneously. Tooth cried out as they bowled Jack over, the spirit disappearing underneath the wave of darkness. The nightmares pounced on Tooth as well; she screamed in agony as one of them clamped its mouth over her leg and shook her, causing her broken wing to be dragged limply across the cave floor. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she curled up on herself for protection from the nightmare's sharp hooves.

"Tooth!" Came the distant cry.

"J-Jack!" Tooth sputtered, choking on her cries of pain. Above her a nightmare reared, its hooves thrashing above her. Tooth screamed in fear, throwing her arms up as she waited for the blow to fall-

Light.

Brilliant, blinding light filled the cave. A wave of raw power flowed through the cavern like a sonic blast, sending the nightmares tumbling helplessly through the air. Tooth squinted, trying to see where the source of the light was. A figure a few feet away shone with the radiance of a star fallen from the heavens. It pulsed with blue energy, the air crackling as everything within ten feet radius froze over and shattered into a thousand ice shards. Pitch was backed against a wall, his eyes frantically looking for a shadow to disappear into. But the shadows had been expelled, leaving all clear. The fear of the unknown that came with the cloak of darkness was extinguished. The cave glistened as the small trinkets Jack had collected during his isolation reflected the magnificent light. Farther down the cavern the piles of frozen tears shone like millions of moonbeams. Tooth blinked, awed by the unearthly sight. The cold sunk deep into her with peaceful numbness, causing her greatest pains to melt away. Her nose tingled like a soft snowflake had kissed it.

And then, the light dimmed. The shining figure stumbled and fell to his knees, doubling over. A weak moan escaped his parted lips. Nightmares that had not been frozen during the wondrous attack anxiously pawed the ground, nickering nervously amongst themselves.

And then, there was a rumble.

The rumble vibrated the entire cavern, making the walls quake. The thick layer of ice coating the floor cracked, a dark jagged crack cutting through the ice like a horrible grin. Tooth's breath caught in her throat. Above her, stalactites tinkled like deadly chimes.

"_Can't… control it…_" Jack groaned from in place on the ground, clutching his chest and his eyes shut tight. "_Ice… will crush us…_"

These words brought on a flurry of movement- Tooth lost sight of Jack as the nightmares panicked, rushing about the cavern in a frenzy. Pitch was also lost from view, his commanding voice drowned out by the rumbling. A stalactite of ice finally gave way and fell through the air, mere feet away were the immobile Tooth lay. The giant spire crashed, needle-sharp tip first into the ice covered ground. The ice buckled underneath it, creating a crater of broken ice. Tooth was sent skidding across the floor from the impact, yelping in shock and pain as her broken wing twisted. The nightmare's screams filled the cavern as they raced this way and that in a demonic stampede. Tooth rolled over onto her stomach and threw her hands over the back of her head, sure she was about to be crushed. Her feathers ruffled as they were blown through frantically. Something about the icy caress seemed strangely familiar-

"Tooth? Tooth!" Tooth threw open her amethyst eyes, her heart caught in her throat. There was no mistaking that Australian accent. Through the pounding mass of nightmares bounded a familiar figure, his emerald eyes catching her shivering form. In a moment he was by her side, his eyes flashing with worry.

"Hold on, Tooth." Bunny said, his voice shaky. Carefully he set down a bundle beside her. Tooth blinked, staring at Jack in astonishment. He offered her a weak smile, though his entire body seemed to be spasming uncontrollably. In his hand he still held on to his trusty staff.

"Ya both will be fine, ya hear me?" Bunny said, his voice higher than usual. "I'll get us out of here, don't ya worry."

"You can't get us both out of here." Jack said, his breathing ragged. Whatever he had done to summon that light had weakened him greatly. "Neither of us can run. This cavern is on the verge of collapse. Take Tooth and go, I'll try to buy you some time."

"I ain't leaving you." Bunny said automatically, his eyes filled with guilt. "I won't leave you alone again."

"We don't have a choice!" Jack cried, tugging on Bunny's arm. "Take her to safety. Run!" Around the trio, more spires of ice were crashing. The remaining nightmares' dying screams echoed around the cavern. Jack turned to Tooth, his crystal eyes filled with sadness. He grabbed her petite hand in his and shoved a cold object into her hand. Wrapping her fingers around the object, he leaned forward.

"Remember me." He whispered, his icy breath tickling her ear. Looking straight into her eyes he gave her a weak smile. And then Tooth was being lifted into the air, being cradled in a pair of strong arms.

"No! JACK!" Tooth screamed, thrashing to free herself, though it caused her unbearable pain. But Bunny was already carrying her away, pelting up the passageways. All around them the cave was collapsing. Piles of frozen tears were exploding and large slabs of ice crushed them. The icy fragments flew through the air, cutting into Tooth's skin. But Tooth couldn't think about the pain or the cave, her mind was solely on her little Sweet Tooth alone in the cavern- she was screaming, crying, and fighting all at once, cursing Bunny and calling out to Jack even when they were out of hearing range. She beat weakly on Bunny's chest, crying into his fur. Bunny's pace didn't slow despite Tooth's frantic attempts to get him to release her. Soon they were on the ledge just outside the mouth of the cave, in the pale winter sunlight. Bunny gently set Tooth down, mindful of her broken wing.

"Jack!" Tooth screamed again, tears running down her face.

"I know, I know!" Bunny said, his own tears clinging to his fur. "The other guardians will be here soon, Tooth! When they come let them take ya away. I'm going back in there for Jack."

"W-what?!" Tooth asked, her eyes large and fearful.

"I ain't leaving him." Bunny said, straightening. His eyes were narrowed with resolve. "Never again." And Bunny sped away, back into the cave, dodging stalactites with lightning speed. Tooth didn't take her eyes off his retreating form until Bunny disappeared from sight.

The entire cliff side was shaking violently. The frost on the front of the cave flew into the air, snowing down on Tooth in a shimmer of ice. The falling frost seemed to curtain the dreadful reality of the situation away. Tooth watched with disbelievingly eyes as giant slabs of rock fell from the ceiling of the cave. The cliff, like a terrible beast closing its hungry jaws, was swallowing the cave. Tooth couldn't scream, couldn't breathe-

"Tooth!" North's voice roared. The jingling on sleigh bells filled the air. Tooth turned numbly to see the sleigh flying over the treetops, both Sandy and North staring at the scene playing out in front of them in horror.

"You must jump, Tooth!" North shouted above the rumbling surrounding her. "Avalanche!" Tooth couldn't process what she was doing. She was dimly aware of herself crawling closer to the cliff's sheer ledge, gazing down at the forest spread out under her. In the distance she could make out the faintest glimmer of the frozen lake. Her breathing caught as she thought of herself falling down there. Her arms shook, threatening to let her collapse. Behind her, dust was billowing out of the cave. There wasn't much time left.

"Jump!" North shouted desperately. Tooth felt a single tear run down her cheek.

And then she leaned forward, and fell off the cliff.

Tooth tumbled down, down, down at impossible speeds, limp as a rag doll. She was spinning, free-falling through the air, her wings useless. Below her Sandy shot out of the sleigh like a cannon, his arms spread out as he summoned tendrils of dreamsand to his side-

Tooth landed on the dreamsand cloud, the dreamsand cushioning her impact. Sandy was at her side in an instant, scooping her prone form into his small arms. Tooth blinked up dazedly into his kindly face, relaxing slightly at the sight of his powerful golden eyes. She was safe now. Sandy gently adjusted her in his arms, his hand stroking the feathers on her arm reassuringly.

Behind them was a distant roar. Sandy turned around, his grip on Tooth tightening. Tooth craned her neck up, desperate to catch sight of the cave Jack and Bunny were in. What she saw made her heart drop.

The jaws to the mighty cave trembled... and then collapsed.

* * *

**Oops.**

**Just to clarify, not all hope is lost. Trust me, if you look carefully, there are a few loose strings in this chapter I purposely left unattached. **

**Please send me your predictions for the next chapter. I find them extremely helpful to understand the expectations of my readers.**

**Thanks to Girl In Randomland and Amazing-Thaila-Grace for reviewing 'Where are the seatbelts?!", which was the proper response to my subtle ****ROTG **reference in the last chapter. 

**I will update the next chapter soon. **


	10. Bleak Coldness

**To all the people that guessed that Bunny had made a hole to the Warren to save Jack: good guess, but no. The floor of the cave, if you'll recall, was covered in a thick coating of ice. Bunny's 'magic' cannot interfere with another guardian's magic (i.e., Jack's enchanted ice), therefore Bunny would not be able to summon a hole to the Warren in Jack's cave. **

* * *

Tooth stared at the broken cliff side disbelievingly.

No, this couldn't have happened. Jack and Bunny were in that cave. It couldn't have collapsed. It just couldn't be true.

But the chilling numbness settling over her body told her otherwise. The jagged teeth of the demolished cave stood out like a scorch mark on the otherwise pristine landscape. The silver trees and the white winter sky seemed to stare at the scene with baited breath, as if they too did not want to believe in the reality of the situation. Crushed ice rained down from the scene, frost floating calmly through the air.

Why was the world so still and peaceful? Tooth felt like screaming just to fill the void- part of her family had just been claimed by that cavern of frozen tears and buried pain- what right did the world have to take it so peacefully? It should rage and storm like the emotions Tooth was battling inside, the world should stop and double over with the pure pain of loosing so precious a person. There should be wails of grief and red-hot anger to replace this deafening silence.

The numbness set in, cloaking Tooth's heart like a veil of mourning.

Tooth didn't even really process that Sandy was gazing at her with grief-filled eyes, his head bowed in defeat. Tooth's gaze was focused solely at the cave grinning down at her, the final resting place of her fallen friends. Frost blanketed the scene, as though trying to spare Tooth's feelings from the sight of the cave. The ice particles fell onto Tooth's arms and legs and melted, reminding Tooth horribly of the sleigh ride where Bunny had crushed Jack's frost. That seemed such a long time ago, and Tooth only half-remembered it, as though the memory belonged to another person-

Sandy was floating down slowly, Tooth still in his arms. As the cave disappeared from sight, the shock of the situation somewhat lifted from Tooth. The merciful numbness was replaced by brutal visions of Tooth's last moments with Jack and Bunny. Jack with his selfless determination with his young face filled with courage and unrestrained love. He had refused to leave her side, to abandon her like the guardians had done to him for three hundred years. And then there was Bunny, rushing in to right his wrong and protect his family. He had been filled with the hopeful belief of forgiveness and redemption. Despite the world crumbling around him, Bunny had gone back for Jack. They had saved her, though at the expense of their own lives.

They were her guardians.

Speaking of Jack- Tooth realized her hand was still clenched around the object he had given her in the last moments in the cave. Tooth stared at her fist, unsure. Slowly, her fingers loosened their grip as though they had a mind of their own. Tooth peered at the object cradled in her open palm, her mind replaying Jack's last words to her.

_"Remember me." _

In Tooth's hand lay a little nestling doll of Jack, grinning mischievously up at her. The message was clear. Jack wanted Tooth to remember him this way, as the Guardian of Fun. He wanted her to know despite Pitch's influence, he was still, and always would be, her little Sweet Tooth.

Tooth began to cry in earnest.

She covered her face with her hands and leaned into Sandy, sobs racking her small form. Sandy held onto her even tighter, as if to silently tell Tooth that she was not alone in her grief. The small man touched down, his small feet crunching on the fallen leaves underfoot. Tooth didn't look up as he wordlessly carried her to the sleigh. North sat in the front, his face buried in his hands. He looked as if he was made of stone, so still was he. Sandy climbed into the back of the sleigh, setting Tooth down as gently as he could. Her broken turquoise wing hung limply at her side, but the fairy didn't even seem to notice it anymore. Tooth sniffled, wiping her nose pitifully with the back of her hand.

"You should have seem them, North." Tooth hiccuped, her eyes swimming with tears. Her face was already red and puffy from crying. She didn't look at North as she spoke, but rather her hands, as if they could give her the answers. Tooth sniffled again.

"They were so b-brave. Until the very end-" Another dry sob and Tooth's face was in her hands again, her shoulders shaking violently. A large hand encompassed her shoulder.

"I know." North said hollowly. He squeezed her shoulder, wanting to tell her everything was going to be all right. But as much as he wanted to soothe the mourning fairy, North would not lie. Sandy looked up at North, his wise golden eyes weary with grief.

Nothing would ever be the same.

Wordlessly North again took the reins in his hands, his mouth set in a grim line. With a single thrash the sleigh took off, spiraling into the air. With faint recognition, Tooth saw through her tear-filled eyes that they were flying towards the cliff.

The sleigh landed smoothly on the crumbling ruins of the cave. All around them particles of ice glimmered like the infinite number of stars in a galaxy. Black sand clung to fallen rocks, the inky black surface permanently ingrained into the very stone. Tooth remembered that moment in the cave when Jack had glowed with the light of a thousand moonbeams. Jack had not been able to conquer the darkness inside him to save himself, but had found the strength inside to save those he loved.

Maybe that's why the Man on the Moon chose Jackson Overland, of all people, to save all those years ago. There had been something different about the boy, something few people had ever seen. There was a hidden strength that only a child could possess. It had been the spark in his eyes, the secret smile that tugged on the corner of his mouth.

Jack's very nature, his very _soul_ had given off that light.

Tooth was dimly aware of North climbing out of the sleigh. The giant man knelt among the broken debris, his head bowed. Seeing such a great man, the unspoken leader of the guardians, battered and wearied by grief was heartbreaking. Tooth could faintly hear North whispering in his native tongue, breathless between shuddering gasps.

"Большим достижением, как правило," North mumbled, his usual wonder-filled eyes closed. His large hands trailed the ground as he continued.

"рожденные великой жертвы. Оба ваши завоеванных против тени, но я был слаб. Я уже слишком поздно. ваши жертвы не будут напрасными, я буду защищать детей в ваших воспоминаниях. ваши жертвы не будут напрасными, мои сыновья."

At this North's voice died, grief overwhelming him. Shakily he rose to his feet, staring hollowly at the broken stone he stood upon. It was only Tooth's crying that brought the old man's revere.

"Tooth." North whispered softly. The fairy didn't even respond, but continued to cry her heart out. North winced, Tooth's sobs hitting him like physical blows.

"Tooth." North said, his voice slightly louder. "Ve need to get back to the Pole, your wing-"

"No." Tooth's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. Both North and Sandy looked at her, stunned. Tooth was still trembling from head to foot, but her eyes held a defiant fire inside of them.

"I can't leave yet. I want to stay and- and give my respects." Tooth finished, her voice breathless. North and Sandy looked at each other at a loss. No doubt Tooth was in incredible pain, yet if it was her wish to stay there was hardly anything the older guardians could do about it.

"Of course, Tooth." North sighed. "But es much es it pains my 'eart, Sandy and I cannot stay. Ve must find the nightmares zat escaped. The children must- _will_- be protected. After zat, ve will all-" North fumbled for words for a moment before finding them. North's shoulders sank.

"Ve will all say... goodbye." Tooth nodded wordlessly, for how could she protest them leaving? She knew North was right, after all. If there were a few nightmares loose, they would surely torment the children. There was a sudden flurry of motion- Sandy was waving his hand in the air, trying to get their attention.

"Yes?" North questioned, his dark eyebrows furrowed together. Dreamsand swirled above Sandy's head, forming the all too familiar figure of Pitch, followed quickly with a question mark.

"Pitch is gone." Tooth said instantly, with uttermost conviction coloring her voice. "At least for now. He wouldn't be coming back for a long time." There was a thoughtful silence at these words, all of the guardians lost in their own thoughts. Finally Sandy looked up, his kindly face pinched with apprehension. Slowly, almost hesitantly, the dreamsand above him morphed into a delicate snowflake.

"Yes." Tooth answered the unspoken question, her throat tightening painfully. "Jack defeated Pitch. He unleashed this- this inexpiable power- to save me."

"He conquered Fear." North breathed, almost to himself. "He was such an amazing young boy. I-I wish I had been there for him." North's voice died again, guilt heavy in the air. There was no telling whether North simply meant he wished he had been with Jack in the cave, or if he been closer to the boy, or if he had been there for Jack during his centuries of isolation. None of the guardians spoke, each prisoners reliving past regrets and unacknowledged sorrow.

How long they stood there, none of them knew. The sun had passed its zenith and was now starting its descent to the West. There was no icy breeze stirring the air. All around the sleigh, small pools of water were forming from the melting ice.

"Ve must find ze nightmares." North said, his voice hoarse. "Are you sure want to stay here alone, Tooth?" North asked, looking around the bleak landscape.

"Yes." Tooth answered without hesitation. She craved to have a few moments alone, alone with her final memories of Bunny and Jack. North nodded and stumbled out of the sleigh. Sandy followed him, giving one last glance around the broken cliff. Raising his arms majestically into the air, a cloud a dreamsand flowed into being, tendrils of gold glowing with their own inner light. North drew his twin swords reluctantly and jumped onto the dreamsand cloud, Sandy trailing behind him. The cloud began to descend, floating through the air. Soon the pair of guardians were lost from sight. When Tooth was sure she was she was completely alone, she brought her knees up to her chest, fat tears rolling silently down her cheeks. Tooth closed her eyes, the pain of loosing her loved ones temporarily overwhelming the fairy. She sat alone, not a noise as the world grieved along with her.

* * *

**Oh, I'm crying again... writing and crying is not a good combination...**

**There must be something mentally wrong with me to be enjoying writing this so much.**

**Please tell me what you think of my writing, my plot, my characters- anything! I greedily take suggestions and constructive criticism like a dragon hoards gold.**

**And... I need help with names for the chapter titles! Any suggestions are much appreciated! Thanks!**


	11. Thawing Hope

**It was really hard to write this chapter. Since I last updated this story, a boy I knew died in a car crash along with six others. He was a lot like a Jack in many ways- always playing tricks, joking, laughing and enjoying life to its fullest. **

**It was hard to write for a character that reminds me so much of my friend. But I think it's made me- and this story- stronger. Writing is a confrontation of the reality of words with the ideas of the mind. What you read are not only Tooth's thoughts. They are mine as well.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend who, like Jack, will never grow up.**

* * *

Tooth didn't know how long she had been sitting there before she heard it. A faint chirping sound broke through the silence. A moment later there was a speck of color against the bleak landscape. Tooth blinked, and suddenly there was Baby Tooth fluttering inches away from her face, her small round face pinched with worry. Baby Tooth squeaked worriedly, looking at Tooth anxiously. Tooth nodded listlessly in conformation to Baby Tooth's question.

"Jack and Bunny are... they're gone." Baby Tooth flew backwards, stunned. Her little cherub face drooped sadly as the young fairy tried to comprehend death. Baby Tooth chirped sadly, flying to Tooth's shoulder and curling up at the base of her neck. Tooth leaned her head towards her miniature's warmth, her cheek brushing against Baby Tooth's soft downy feathers. Baby Tooth's small hand touched Tooth's face, like a frightened child seeking comfort. Tooth smiled at her through her tears.

"C- come on." Tooth sniffled, wiping her nose and looking out of the sleigh at the ruins around her. Baby Tooth flew overhead, the feather on her head drooping sadly. Tooth stumbled out of the sleigh, her broken wing protesting. Tooth scoured her surroundings. Among the rubble of broken stone was the occasional trinket, glinting in the sun. She must be standing on the ruins of what used to be the center of Jack's cave, then. Tooth bent down and picked up a dented whistle. The little ball rolled around inside the toy as Tooth brushed dust off the whistle. Gently Tooth placed it to her lips before letting out a long breath. The whistle let out a shrill cry, the note wavering through the forest. Tooth listened, not only with her ears but with her mind as well.

It was the haunting sound of the whistling wind as winter approaches. It was the lonely sigh between silver branches, a note that would wind its way up into the night sky to keep company with the moon.

Tooth let the whistle slip from her fingertips.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." She breathed, kneeling on the broken stone. Her hands were shaking violently as she placed the small blue nesting doll on the ground in front of her. Tooth's thin shoulders fell as if they bore the weight of the world.

"I'm sorry." Tooth choked out, standing suddenly. She didn't know where she wanted to go, only that she wanted to go. She needed to outrun this crushing feeling. Tooth dashed over the stones, blinded by the sting of hot tears. She didn't know what she was doing, which usually would have scared her, but she didn't care. She had lost her ability to care what happened next. She had to escape, but there was none. It was her fault Bunny and Jack were dead. She should have done something, anything- she wished she had died with them, she wished-

Tooth stumbled and fell to her knees so suddenly that at first she didn't process what was happening. She had just enough time to use her hands to catch her. Tooth's broken wing gave a stab of pain up her back in complaint to the sudden movement. Tooth winced, sitting up and carefully brushing her scratched and bleeding hands, which were now caked in a powdery dust from the fragmented stones surrounding her. Baby Tooth fluttered around Tooth's head, chirping in surprise and concern.

"I'm fine," Tooth assured her, trying to soothe her anxious fairy. The fall seemed to have jarred her out of her feverish thoughts. "No need to get so worked up-" But Baby Tooth was no longer flying about Tooth's head. The miniature fairy was floating above Tooth's feet, her tiny brow wrinkled into a look of confusion. Tooth unconsciously looked in the direction her fairy was looking in.

There, at Tooth's feet, was a small gaping hole, almost completely hidden in the shadow of a slab of rock. Tooth closed the distance in an instant, running her hand over the lip of the hole. The feathers on her hand fluttered from an unseen hand. A moment later, Tooth felt the wind caressing her face comfortingly and drying her tears. It whispered in the air around her, swooping down back to the hole.

"Wait!" Tooth called, starting to reach into the hole as though to pull the wind out. Tooth stopped, her amethyst eyes widening with realization.

If the wind was down underneath the rock, then there must be an air shaft. Tooth's heart gave a painful lurch, like it was trying to believe the impossible. No, it couldn't be. But there was a slim chance...

"Baby Tooth, go find North and Sandy and bring them back here!" Tooth yelled, her voice cracking. Her heart was beating erratically. Was it possible...?

"GO!"

* * *

"Oh…" Tooth whispered, twisting her feathers uncertainly.

It had been almost an hour since she had found that small hole. Now it was more like a crater. The other guardians had arrived almost instantly and started digging immediately.

Moments ago, they had reached the air shaft. A small pocket of space, barely big enough to hold Sandy, in between two big stones. The wind had been trapped down there, trying to create a small airway to allow oxygen in.

And Tooth could see why.

Underneath a thin layer of rubble, Tooth could make out gray fur. It was Bunny's face in the air shaft, the strangely geometrical patterns in his fur all too familiar. The rest of Bunny was yet to be completely unearthed.

As North and Sandy struggled to excavate the body, Tooth could only watch in a detached manner.

Not many things in this world could frighten the immortal guardian.

Tooth was afraid- no, _terrified_- of what she was going to see.

What the guardians unearthed could snatch away any hope Tooth had left. If it was all true and Bunny was really dead- well, Tooth almost didn't want to find out. She didn't want to hurt again. If her worries were confirmed, it would be like losing them all over. The cold lump at the pit of her stomach told her to look away.

But her amethyst eyes betrayed her. They held onto the scene, straining desperately to find a glimmer of hope from the inferno of her mind.

An invisible breeze tousled the gray fur soothingly. Tooth could feel her throat constricting, tears swimming in her eyes. And even as a tear fell down her face, she still looked on, watching like a marionette whose strings had been severed.

Sandy was brushing away the rubble from Bunny's head. Never had Tooth realized how old Sandy looked. His kindly face was slack with grief as he cradled his fallen comrade's head in his small hands. Golden dreamsand flowed through the air, removing the grime and dust from Bunny's still face. Bunny's eyes were closed- Tooth imagined he could have been sleeping. Sandy turned to look back at her helplessly.

She could see broken dreams in his weary eyes.

Tooth shuddered, bowing her head. She should have known better. North draped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her reassuringly. She put her hand on top of his, closing her eyes to force the tears out. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out, screaming up at the endless sky above. It wasn't fair. Both Bunny and Jack were far younger than she. She should have been the one to fall. It wasn't right. Neither of them got to live the full lives they deserved.

The old prevail while the young wither.

It was a cruel world.

But would Bunny or Jack agree with her reasoning?

Both had lived each day to the fullest. When given life, they had lived without restraint. The world was still filled with their laughter. Tooth could picture with perfect clarity Bunny's smirk and Jack's grin. Memories flashed through her mind: Bunny's amused expression as Sophie buried her face in his fur, Jack's elation as he flew above Jamie, guiding the boy sledding down the streets of Burgess. There was new life in remembrance.

Tooth knew she would never forget the sound of their laughter. If she ever wondered how such a cruel world could take away such selfless innocents, all she had to do was laugh and she would find them. They were there.

They were part of her laughter.

Tooth was still grieving. But it was a different kind of grieving.

_'If only they could see us now.'_ Tooth thought, a small smile on her face. _'They wouldn't believe how their loss would impact us all. Impact the world. If they could see us now, they would be stunned to see how they were the glue that held so much together. They would be touched to know how much we loved them. But they would also hate to be the source of our agony.'_

So Tooth did the bravest thing she had ever done.

She let go of her thoughts about what would have been. She let go of the injustice, the anger at the world festering in her heart. She let go of her hopes that her friends had somehow survived.

And by letting go, a new hope was born.

That Tooth would care on, and honor them in remembrance. She would continue to live, not blind to the fact there was a hole in her heart she could never replace, but to accept it, however painful. There would be times where she would feel she couldn't move on, but she would. And not just by her own strength. There was the strength of her family, the strength of her friends, the strength of memories. United, they would push through.

Tooth was never alone. Bunny and Jack would always be there. They were hidden in plain sight.

It was a beautiful world.

Through darkness and despair, there was always hope for those willing to look for it.

And that is when Bunny's eyes opened.


	12. Undying Love

Bunny's large emerald eyes stared at the sky above. A moment later, he let out a rattling breath, the rubble on top of him shifting as his chest expanded as Bunny welcomed oxygen into his lungs. Sandy's mouth fell loosely open, his tiny hands cradling Bunny's head as though he was afraid to let go. Tooth felt the bottom of her stomach drop. She felt frozen in place, her mind dumbly trying to process what she was seeing. North's grip on her shoulder was vice-like, but Tooth didn't complain. The old man looked like he too was doubting his eyes.

Bunny blinked a few times, staring dazedly at the rumble burying his body. Then he turned his head to look at Tooth and North. He took in our bewildered expressions, his dark eyebrows drawn together.

"Crikey." He croaked, his voice torn from inhaling so much dust. Bunny let out a hacking cough before leaning back into Sandy's lap, his eyes drooping wearily. In an instant Tooth was kneeling next to him, one hand running across his forehead, the other entangling itself in the fur on his chest. Bunny relaxed at her touch.

"You- you came back to us." Tooth whispered, her heart beating erratically with dumb shock. Her arms were trembling uncontrollably, but she paid them no heed. Her grip tightened on Bunny's fur, as if she would never let go again. Bunny gave her a small, dazed smile. Tooth let out a weak chuckle of relief before wrapping her arms around Bunny. She buried her face in his fur, her shoulders shaking as she laughed into his shoulder. She couldn't say why she was laughing, but as soon as she started, she couldn't stop. She wanted to throw her head back into the air and yell with unbridled joy. She wanted to laugh in the face of her previous crushing despair, at her hopelessness. The heaviness weighing at her heart had left her so suddenly, she felt as if she could float into the air with happiness. She felt light-headed, dazed even.

"You came back!" Tooth gasped, relief coursing through her veins. Tears stung her eyes, flowing without constraint. But these were tears of joy, tears of love.

She was a mother reunited with her son.

"Bunny." North said, his voice choked up. He was frozen were Tooth had left him, towering over the group. The old Russian's eyes were filled with gleaming wonder.

"Vat do you remember?" Bunny's eyes turned to North. His dark eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I'm- I'm not sure." Bunny whispered, his voice low. His eyes focused on nothing, as if he was seeing what none of them could.

"Darkness.

The world was falling, the darkness blotting out the light and the warmth- That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. But then…" Bunny closed his eyes, reliving the memory. "Then I saw the Moon. It was so big, so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did- I wasn't scared anymore."

Silence met Bunny's words. The very air seemed charged with awe. Tooth slowly turned her head to face the eastern sky.

He was there.

Ever watchful, he waited just beyond the horizon.

"I could hear them." Bunny coughed, his eyes fluttering open. "In the darkness. They were calling to me, like the wind whispering through the night. Their voices shone and dispelled the shadows."

"Who?" Tooth asked, her face doubtful and worried.

"The children." Bunny breathed, a peaceful smile spreading across his face. "Their voices were beacons calling me home. The Moon told me my time wasn't over yet, that I needed to return to them. He told me not to let go. To hold on."

"Thank you." North said huskily, the giant man sinking to his knees. "For holding on." Bunny's smile grew blissful, his eyes sparkling at North's praise.

"Yes. Family sticks together." He whispered, his voice quiet but proud. Painfully Bunny shifted underneath the rumble. Tooth let out an exclamation of protest- Bunny was clearly not in any shape to move. But Sandy put his hand on her arm, his golden eyes telling her to wait. Bunny was unearthing his arms from the rubble, his face screwed up in pain.

"I held on." Bunny panted. At last his arms came into view.

But that was not nearly as shocking as what they held.

Bunny had used his own body as a shield for the small bundle in his arms. There was the familiar blue hoodie, the characteristic mess of pure white hair-

Jack lay unconscious in Bunny's arms.

"The Moon told me to hold on." Bunny whispered, cradling Jack's limp form.

"I never let go."

* * *

**I'm not going to lie. I almost killed Jack.**

**The original plan was for him to live, of course. But after the events with the car crash, I really did seriously consider killing Jack.**

**Some childish part of me wanted to show that life isn't fair. Life isn't like stories where only the bad people get hurt. Good people die as well.**

**But showing the unfairness of life is not what this story is about. **

**This story is so much more. It's about discovering oneself, about seeing passed another's smiles and comforting them in their pain, about redemption and selflessness and the power of love. **

**It's about burying the past, however hard it may be. **

**It is a cruel world. But it is also a beautiful one.**


End file.
